There are many laser imaging detection and ranging (LiDAR) range-finding systems that can capture a pixilated image in 2D and 3D format. These sensors use Infrared (IR) lasers to issue a pulse of light that travels to a target that then bounces off and returns to a detector. By tracking the time of flight of the light pulse, a distance can be calculated. This distance, combined with the position and directional angle of the sensing device, can be converted to a pixel in 3D space. Multiple pixels are combined to form images, including three-dimensional images. Contrast can be obtained by measuring the intensity of the return and rendering accordingly.
LiDAR systems are often preferable since they offer exact distance measurements for each pixel in the image, and rely on their own generated light to illuminate the target and to capture distance pixels. This is useful for navigation, 3D mapping (including low light conditions), object identification, and many other applications. In addition to distance information, IR-based LiDAR systems also report intensity information, useful for identifying contrast features of the surrounding environment (such as road markings), and for adjusting the power applied to the laser beam for subsequent pulses.
While LiDAR is a useful tool for 3D imaging, current LiDAR systems typically render images in grayscale rather than color. Some have tried to produce color versions of LiDAR imaging systems, but such systems are deficient in one respect or another. An effective color LiDAR system in accordance with preferred versions of the present invention helps provide realism for 3D maps, aids in object identification, and provides the ability to capture a full color image using the LiDAR's own supplied light, thus eliminating the need for daylight or other artificial light sources, and eliminating the problems caused by uneven light conditions (such as shadows) at the time of capture.